User blog:TheFazDude/A Retrospect on Five Nights at Steve's
So, after nearly a year, FNaS is finally complete. Tonight, I'll be looking at every game in the FNaS series, and sharing some memories of how the series came to be. Five Nights at Steve's 1 Five Nights at Steve's was originally going to be the only game in the FNaS series. Maybe that explains why it's so small in scope compared to the other games. Steve was never planned to be an enemy in-game. However, there were a few scrapped characters. *Silverfish: This enemy would attempt to burrow into your office and kill you. *Slime: This enemy would attack you from the roof, like the Spider does in the final game. *Wolf: There was going to be a wolf in the corner of the "office" who would occasionally get agitated. You would have to feed him porkchops to calm him down. Otherwise, he would attack. There were also a few scrapped mechanics for existing mobs: *Creepers were originally supposed to blow up your wall, allowing mobs to come in at free will. *Skeletons would originally attack you from the roof by shooting arrows into the opening. *The opening of the roof would originally have had a door in place to protect yourself. After nearly a year, FNaS 1 still holds up as a good game in my book. Five Nights at Steve's 2 Five Nights at Steve's 2 was originally going to be a much different game. For starters, you would play as the Mayor in the Town Hall instead of Alex in the sewers of Minetropolis. This concept was scrapped when I decided that FNaS 2 would not be the last game in the series. Also, there wasn't going to be a Mutant Steve at first, but rather Herobrine. This was scrapped to save Herobrine for the final game in the series, which actually happened in FNaS 6 (as well as FNaS 4, which was going to be the finale). Here's some other characters that didn't make the cut. *Silverfish: There was going to be a vent a Silverfish could crawl through. This was scrapped because there was already a Back Door the mobs could use, and adding another entrance would be a bit overkill. *Slime: The Slime would have been a version of the Mutant Creeper, but it would also visit the Back Door from time to time. *EnderMaster: Yes, the EnderMaster would have debuted in this game. However, he was replaced with the Mutant Enderman to fit with the whole "Mutant" theme of the game. At the end of the day, FNaS 2 is a great game, and did what NSaKP couldn't: have an original sequel. Five Nights at Steve's 3 In all honestly, FNaS 3 wasn't that different between planning and actual release. However, our good friend, the Silverfish, tried to get in again and failed. Poor guy. Also, PAMA would have debuted in this game, taking the role of Ghastly Zombie. However, this was scrapped because PAMA was only recently introduced at this time, and people didn't really know his motives. Having to develop a new personality for PAMA would have made this Minecraft-based fangame less Minecrafty. I feel FNaS 3 had a little more potential than it showed, but I still think it's pretty good. Five Nights at Steve's 4 This was a game where I took ideas from the community, so nothing was really scrapped. The game's still awesome though, and I consider it one of my best pages overall. Five Nights at Steve's Origins The weakest entry in the series for sure. Sure, it helped expand the lore, but it didn't do it the right way. I still think the gameplay is solid, but it could have been better. FNaS World v1 I think FNaS World v1 was a good starting point for the game as a whole. I learned from my mistakes in NSaKP World, and fixed them in this game. Pretty good, and would only get better. FNaS World v2 The better of the two updates released for FNaS World. Sure, none of the characters introduced from this update were never in FNaS 6, but the minigames were still fun, and the ending was pretty good. Five Nights at Steve's 6 This game actually had two forms: 2016 FNaS 6, and 2017 FNaS 6. 2016 FNaS 6 was set in a zoo, with an underground laboratory creating artificial mobs. It would have introduced all the characters from FNaS World v2, as well as some new ones. However, the idea was scrapped in favor of a true finale. 2017 FNaS 6 didn't have any scrapped elements, but actually took a free-roam concept that was scrapped from FNaS 4. The best game in the FNaS series by far. FNaS World v3 FNaS World v3 didn't really affect the game all that much. It didn't make it better, but it didn't make it worse either. I just wanted to end the series once and for all. The Best Games in the FNaS Series (ranked best to worst) #FNaS 6 #FNaS 4 #FNaS World #FNaS 2 #FNaS 3 #FNaS 1 #FNaS Origins Category:Blog posts